deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate
Strange VS Fate is the upcoming 94th episode of Death Battle, featuring Doctor Strange from Marvel Comics and Doctor Fate from DC Comics in a battle between Marvel and DC's sorcerous superheroes. Doctor Strange will be voiced by Daman Mills and Doctor Fate will be voiced by Mike Varker. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Doctor Strange Wiz: Doctor Stephen Strange wasn't just any brilliant neurosurgeon, he was the very best. Boomstick: Too bad he was also a prick, who cared more about the money he made than the patients he worked on. Strange: Sensational patients bring recognition, recognition brings money, and money keeps Well Haven's doors open. Boomstick: Can't blame him though, when your entire family kicks the bucket one by one like Stephen's did, it's kind of hard to get attached to anybody else. Also, money's just great! Wiz: Strange's talent at the operating table earned him celebrations worldwide, his work became more expensive, and his bank account rose into the millions. Boomstick: And then... (Strange horrifically crashes his car) Boomstick: Don't text and drive kids. Strange survived, but his hands got terrible nerve damage, making them useless for complex tasks like, oh I don't know, surgery! Pretty inconvenient... Wiz: To find a cure, Strange spent his entire fortune and traveled the globe until he found the Ancient One. He had heard of this man's befuddling, mystic healing powers, and at this point, he was up for trying anything. Boomstick: But the old dude refused to cure him. Instead, he offered to teach Strange how to use magic himself and become a superhero! Who needs hands when you have magic? Wiz: Through his training, Strange discovered many secrets of the universe, along with plenty of handy spells. He has learned so many charms, jinxes, enchantments, conjurations, hexes, and incantations that it would be impossible to list them all now, but he certainly has his favorites. Boomstick: Like the nearly unbreakable Bands of Cyttorak. Unless you're super strong like the Hulk or Thanos, no way you're snapping these chains! Wiz: He can surround foes in everlasting fire with the Flames of Faltine, launch energy shots called the Bolts of Balthakk, knock out foes with the Mists of Morpheus, and shield himself using the Seven Rings of Raggadorr. Boomstick: Who the hell came up with these spell names? Whatever happened to plain old "Abracadabra!"? Everyone loves that one! Doctor Fate Death Battle Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * The connections between Doctor Strange and Doctor Fate are that they both conjure magical abilities, fight evil magic, and have the ability to change things around. * This episode has by far the highest amount of animators to date, with a total of six different animators working on the episode. * This is the 13th Marvel VS DC themed episode in the series, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 and Black Panther VS Batman. Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Kervin Category:Fights animated by Bio Category:Fights animated by Kiid Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Kayas